


Rich night

by LenulkaSRO



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Memories, Porn with Feelings, Real Family, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenulkaSRO/pseuds/LenulkaSRO
Summary: Alicia thinking about the first and sadly last time, that she spend with Chris.
Relationships: Alicia Clark & Chris Manawa, Alicia Clark/Chris Manawa
Kudos: 2





	Rich night

Alicia was sitting on the top of truck. Her legs hang out of the roof. SheShehad bottle of vodka with her and head full of memories. She used to drank like this with Chris. When she thought about him one tear escaped from her eye. She flipped it away. More she drank more she remember him sitting next to her.

FLASHBACK  
-‐----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was wearing rich dress from the wardrobe and holding one of the suits for Chris, who was playing with helicopter that he found in living room. 

He wasn't paying attention until he saw in corner of his eye naked back of Alicia. He stared at her until she notice it. 

"Hey, I have something for you." I give him the suit. He was changing an I found half of the bottle of chapain. The fanciest I ever saw. It taste quite good, kidding, it is amazing. 

When we drink it to emptynes I throw it into the foreplace. Chris take some photos and throw it down of the table. We continue destroing this snob house. 

When we get ourselfs to kitchen we found somthing like winecellar. Spark in our eyes tell everything. We stoped destroying the house. I grab white wine and Chris take red. Like I expexted.

I hold his hand when we run upstairs to the master bedroom. We found there TV and start skipping chanels. When we didn't found something. Chris jumped out of the bed to the locked box. He broke the lock and victoriesly hold flashdriver. He put it in the TV and choose one of my favourite comedy. 

He fall back to the bed and lay on his back whith hands under his head. We almost forgot the wine. "Chris can you open it for me?"   
"Sure, 'Licia"   
I was not even drunk but I found him very atractive. 

We have some bet, if I could tell, it was like game. When there will be some joke we will drink. 

I lean next to Chris on the pillow under him. He take his right hand and put it on top of my head and start playing with my hair. I don't mind, I feel it like pleasure. 

After one hour the bottles were half empty. Meanwhile I change my position. I sat next to Chris and have head on his chest while he was holding my waist. 

I took the chance and try it. I slowly put my head up and put it before his. I don't know who cross the line between our eyes and take the first kiss. We start making out and I crawl into his lap. I was the one who deepend the kiss. I touch his lower lip with my teeths and he moan and open his mouth. He tasted like the wine but there was something muscular. His own taste. 

The sirens start howeling but we don't take care. We were into each other. Chris put my head off of his and said "you know, we are something like brother and sister". "No Chris, we have not same blood nor parents, and they don't have to know it, what happens here stays between you and me. Please continue" I said and pul his chin up and kiss him.

His hands travel on my naked back and I hold my hands on his chest so I can feel his heartbeat. I stand up and take him with me. I start taking his jacket of him and his shirt only broke our lips which were crashing together for a moment. He stop kissing me and turn me around. He unzip my dress which fall down. I have no bra only blue lace panties. He turn me back to him.   
"You are beautiful." He said when he was scanning my body. I blush and take of his belt and trousers. Boxers were quickly the next. 

I knee before him and put his hardrock member inside my mouth. He is moaning my name and I speed up little bit with every moan.   
"I... I.. come, 'Licia" Shhh I hushed and put him inside my throath. He come inside me. His semen filling my mouth and dipping from the corner of my lips. 

He doesn't wait a minute and pul my panties out of the way. He push me back to the matress and fall on top of me. He follow my shapes with wet kissies. When he was on my pantiesline he stops. I blink and nod him to follow. 

He held my tights and put them open for him. He start with little kiss on my clitoris. I moan and he know that he is on right path. He lick on my lower lips and continue. When he entered my pussy I almost come. His strong arm pushing up and down and the ssecond hold me thight. When it was my time he hold me and lick all of my juices that escape my wet pussy. 

He was again hard. "Can I?"   
"Yeah, darling" I answered. He entered me slowly and he made a groan. I digg my nails into his back and wrap my legs around his waist to deep his thrusts. We both moan in symetry. I was on my edge and he was near too. I fell my climax. How I thithen me around him and pull up my back with load scream of his name. It takes few more thrusts and he came into me. His load covered my inside parts and it was very pleasuring to have something so hot isnide of me. 

He colapsed next to me. I turn myself to my side and look at him. His eyes were still full of lust. He smile and pul me closer. We kiss for a moment then we cover our naked bodyes with blanket and fell into deep sleep. 

At the morning we found eachother happy. We put on our normal clothes and go hand to hand into our home. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia couldn't resist but cry. Cry like a animal which its mother was killed. One part of her died when Cris pass this world. She thought of this only night almost everyday when she feels weak.


End file.
